Helping Summer
by malsiebabe
Summary: When Summer is attacked, Seth will do anything to protect her...but how far is he willing to go?
1. The man on the Porch

Hey guys! This is my first OC fanfic, so please review and let me know what ya think!

When Summer is attacked, it's up to Seth to protect her. But how far is too far?...

Ch.1

"Coop, I'm hanging up the phone."

Marissa laughed.

"Fine Sum, you don't have to tell me about your date with Seth last nite..."

"Thank you." Summer said triumphantly.

"No problem. I'm sure Seth has already told Ryan every last detail...I'll just get it from him!"

"COOP!" Summer laughed, turning her phone off.

She sighed as she looked out her window, thinking back to the previous night...

**Seth grabbed her hand as they walked to her front door.**

"**Tonight was really great Summer." he said, nervously glancing down at his feet.**

"**Yea...it was." She smiled shyly. Who would have imagined, a girl like Summer, falling for a guy like Cohen? Summer never did. That's why when it hit her, it hit her hard and fast.**

"**So...can I call you again sometime?" Seth asked.**

"**Cohen, we've been dating for almost four months...you don't have to ask me everytime you want to call me."**

**Seth closed his eyes.**

"**Oh riiight," he said. "Since I'm your boyfriend, I can call you anytime I want to...day or night...night or day..."**

"**Cohen," Summer put her hand up. "Will you stop rambling and just give me a kiss goodnight?"**

**He smiled.**

"**Well, If you insist..."**

**He leaned in slowly, his lips gently touching hers. **

**She smiled.**

"**Goodnight Seth."**

"**Night Summer."**

**She walked into her house, giving him one last smile and she slowly closed the door...**

Summer quickly snapped back to reality as she pulled into her driveway

There was someone standing on her front porch. From her car, she couldnt make out who it was.

She slowly stepped out.

"Hello?"

The man turned around, facing her. He was older, she guessed about her dads age.

"Hi there." he said. "Are you summer?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. "Can I help you with something? If you're looking for my dad, he's gone on vacation with the step monster again."

"Oh thats a shame," the man said walking towards her. She felt uneasy, and carefully started inching back towards her car.

He quickly walked towards her, coning within inches.

"Well I guess you'll just have to do then." he laughed, giving a smile that sent chills up Summer's spine.

Scared, she quickly turned around and tried to jump inside her car. He reached for he and grabbed her, pulling her out and throwing her on the ground.

"Daddy's going to regret ever screwing me over," he whispered, leaning over top of her. He lifted his hand...

And then Summer's wold went black


	2. Running

Ch.2

A bright light flashed before Summer's eyes.

She coughed, unable to look around.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled over on her side, squinting, her eyes buring from the blood and dirt .

Gasping, she took in a deep breath.

"Oh my god," she whispered, bringing her hand to her face, feeling the swollen jaw, the cut on her forehead.

She sat up slowly, wincing in pain. She looked around.

"What happened?"

Taking another deep breath, she remembered.

The man. The pain.

The tears came instantly. Afraid that he was still around, she jumped up, screaming, the pain almost unbearable.

She surveyed her front yard. No sign of him.

She cried out, unsure of what to do.

Should she go in her house? Call the cops? Nothing made sense.

In a state of shock, she did the only thing that felt natural...

* * *

"Ryan, I'm totally kicking your ass dude."

Ryan laughed.

"You should be very proud of yourself Seth...you're beating me at candy land."

"Excuse me...but Candy land happens to be a very tough and challenging game," Seth said defending himself. "I mean, it's no chutes and ladders..."

"I'm going back to the pool house." Ryan jumped out of his chair and walked towards the door.

"Ok, but just so you know, if you leave you forfeit."

"Goodnight Seth," Ryan called out behind him.

Seth smiled.

"Wait til I tell Captain Oats that im a champ...he'll be so proud."

* * *

Ryan jogged over to the pool house. He quickly jumped in the shower. When he was finished, he walked out and sat down on his bed. He was just getting ready to turn on the tv when he saw her.

Summer looked through the window of the pool house, feeling numb, empty. She didnt know how she got to Seth house...but she knew she didn't want him to see her like this.

Ryan looked up, his eyes growing wide at the site of her. He walked over, opening the door.

"Jesus Summer...what happened?"

She looked into his eyes, the concerned expression written across his face.

"I need to sit down." she choked out her breathing labored.

Ryan gently grabbed her arm and led her to the bed.

"Summer, what happened? Who did this to you?"

She didn't answer, her eyes unblinking.

"I'm getting Seth," Ryan said getting up and walking towards the door.

"No! Ryan please, don't." Summer yelled.

"Summer, you're hurt. I need to get Seth, Sandy..."

"Ryan, please...I don't..I...

She trailed off, bringing her face to her hands, a large sob escaping her throat.

Ryan walked back over towards her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Shh Summer...it's ok..."

Ryan was at a loss for words.

"Let me get Seth...he can help you."

Summer looked up and nodded, regretting that she ever came to the Cohens house. Now Seth was going to see her like this...like trash.

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Seth's number.

"Ryan," Seth answered. "I know its cool we have phones, but seriously dude, you live in the pool house...are you really calling me from like 20 feet away?"

"Seth, you need to come over here...now."

Seth sat up in his bed, noticing the tone of his voice.

"What's going on?"

Ryan hesitated.

"Summer's here..."

"Summer?"

"Yea," Ryan mumbled. "And she's hurt pretty bad."

Seth went numb at the words.

**_Summer...hurt...now..._**

He dropped the phone and sprinted down the stairs, running for his life towards the pool house...

Towards his Summer


	3. What did he do?

Ch.3

Ryan hung up the phone. Looking out the window, he saw Seth, sprinting towards the pool house.

"Here he comes," Ryan whispered, turning towards Summer.

She bowed her head, closing her eyes.

Just then, Seth burst in through the door.

"Where is she? What happened?" he looked over towards the bed and saw her.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

She wouldn't look up at him, but Seth could still see the wounds on her face, the bruises in her arms...

The blood all over her hair and clothes.

"Jesus," he whispered, his eyes watering.

He slowly walked towards her and sat down carefully beside her.

"Summer..." his voiced cracked.

She whimpered, the tears creeping down her face, and turned away from him, her back facing him.

Seth looked over at Ryan for an explanation, fear written all over his face.

"She hasn't told me man...I don't know what happened to her," Ryan said smoothly.

Seth looked over at her, her tiny shoulders rocking with each cry.

He slowly reached out his hand...but he was too afraid to touch her, the fear of hurting her even more was unbearable.

"Summer...please look at me." he pleaded.

"I'm going to go find Kirsten and Sandy," Ryan said, quietly leaving them alone.

Seth watched him leave, then turned back to her.

She heard him behind her...heard him try to find the words to say...but nothing came out.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back.

"Are you ok?"

his voice was like a child, soft and scared.

She didn't answer.

"Tell me what happened Summer...please...let me help you...we can fix this"

She sighed, finally turning to face him. She looked into his eyes, giving him a small, sad smile.

"It's too late." she murmured. "I'm already broken."

Seth jumped from the bed, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't talk like that," he said shutting his eyes. "Just don't..."

Summer looked down at her hands.

"There was this guy..." she choked out. "At my house...he said he was looking for my dad."

"You're dad?"

"Yea," she whispered. "And I told him that he wasn't home, that he was out of town...and that's when..." she trailed off, trying not to cry again.

Seth looked away, not wanting to hear the rest. Summer, his beautiful Summer had be hurt. Someone had attacked her...

And he wasn't there to protect her.

"I-I should have been there." Seth cried out.

Summer looked at him.

"What?"

He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I should have been there...with you...I could have stopped him , I could have protected you..."

"Seth, stop..."

"I'm sorry Summer, I'm so sorry..." he brought his face to his knees, rocking back and forth.

Summer didn't move. Here she was, worried that Seth would turn away from her once he saw her...and he was blaming himself for not protecting her.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

He looked up at her. Suddenly, a thought filled his head...a question he was dreading to ask.

"When he...attacked you..." he said. "What did he do?"

She searched his face.

"What do you mean?"

He stood up, walking over to her, crouching down in front of her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Did he...force himself on you?"

Her eyes grew large, instantly swelling up with tears.

"Did he rape you Summer?" A single tear rolled down his cheek, crashing into the cut on her hand.

She pulled her hand back and stood up, walking past him. She brought her hand to her mouth, trying not to cry, to scream.

Seth followed her. He grabbed her, turning her to face him.

"Did he?" he whispered once more, running a finger through her blood soaked hair.

She let out a small sob.

"Yes..." she cried. "He raped me."

Seth grabbed her fiercely, holding her close. He held her as she shook in his arms, her sobs echoing throughout the pool house, long and loud.

"It's ok," Seth whispered into her ear. "It's ok..."

He was filled with so much anger, so much pain.

_I'm going to find out who did this to you Summer_ he thought.

_and there going to pay..._


	4. more bad news?

Ch,4

"Ok, who wants coffee?"

Kirsten stood up from her hospital chair, looking at the her boys.

"No thanks honey," Sandy said with a smile. "Guys, you want anything?"

Ryan shook his head. "No thanks Kirsten."

Kirsten looked at Seth.

"Honey? Can I get you anything?"

He groaned.

"Yea you can get me the doctors...this is freaking ridiculous, its been almost an hour and they still haven't told us anything."

"They'll be here as soon as they are done examining her Seth...just be patient." Sandy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're upset...if someone did to your mom what happened to Summer...let's just say it wouldn't be pretty...but the doctors know what they are doing...I'm sure they'll be out here soon."

Seth tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Here's the thing dad...you don't need to worry about this happening to mom because you would never let it happen to her...you would protect her like you're supposed to...like I should have protected Summer."

"Honey, it's not your fault," Kirsten said.

"YES IT IS!" Seth yelled angrily, jumping from his seat. "This is all my fault! I wasn't there and I should have been...Summer doesn't deserve this , any of this...how can this NOT be my fault?"

Kirsten started to cry.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Great," he spat out. "Now I'm hurting you too? This has been one hell of a night..."

He turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sandy yelled after him.

"I need some air!" he yelled back.

They watched him storm out of the ER, collapsing when he got outside.

"Should I go check on him?" Ryan asked.

"No...just give him some time..."Sandy turned to Kirsten.

"Come on honey," he said giving her a hug. "Let's go get that coffee."

She nodded, sniffling, and they walked off, leaving Ryan sitting there.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

_Marissa._

"Christ," he whispered.

With everything that had happened, he had forgotten to call her.

He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Uhh, not too much," Ryan said quietly. "I was just getting ready to call you?"

"Oh really?" she laughed. "And why is that?"

He took in a deep breath.

"I'm at the hospital Marissa."

She was silent for a moment.

"Are you ok? What happened? Did something happen to Kirsten? Sandy?"

"No," he interrupted her quickly. "There fine...it's not them."

"Well then what's wrong?" she demanded.

He closed his eyes.

"It's Summer...something terrible happened to Summer..."

* * *

Seth sat down on the sidewalk, the cool air hitting his face, calming him down.

He hated Newport all of his life. The people, the places...only two things about this town ever made him happy...

The breezy nights and Summer.

He reached into his wallet, pulling out a picture of them from the school carnival. He gently traced her face with his fingertips.

"Excuse me...are you Seth Cohen?"

Seth looked up to see two police officers standing in front of him.

"Yes," he answered, his mouth dry.

"I'm officer Williams...this is my partner, Officer Brody."

"We'd like to talk to you for a moment son," Brody said..

Seth stood up.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have time for this," he said looking inside the door. "My girlfriend is in there, I need to go check up on her..."

"Mr. Cohen, that's what we need to talk to you about."

He looked at them quizzically.

"Well...what do you want to know?"

Williams reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture.

"Do you know this man?"

Seth took it and looked at it.

"Yea...that's Summer's dad."

Seth looked at the picture.

"The man that attacked her...he knew her dad."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me," Seth said. "She said that the man was asking for her dad before he attacked her.

The cops looked at each other.

"What are you guys not telling me?" Seth asked, trying to read their faces.

One of them coughed.

"Mr. Cohen..."

Seth didn't move.

"Just tell me what's going on," he pleaded.

Brody sighed.

"We got a call a few hours ago from a police station out in Texas..."

Seth nodded.

"Ok..."

"There's no easy way to say this," he mumbled.

"Mr. Roberts was found murdered Seth."

Seth blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, he had gotten himself into some trouble. From what we can piece together, he was having an affair with a young daughter of one of his clients...a very young daughter...when the man found out what was going on, he was furious. He sent people out after him...first to their house, where Summer was...and then to Texas."

Seth was speechless.

"I don't understand, "he began. "How could he be having an affair? He went to Texas with his wife..."

"His wife knew about the affair. She was leaving him actually. He gave her a nice chunk of money, they played the happy couple so no one would suspect anything...and when the right time came, she was going to leave him."

Seth wiped his eyes.

"Is she dead too?"

No...well, we don't know actually. No one can seem to find her."

Seth felt like he couldn't breath. This was all too much.

"We're going to need you to come down to the station with us later," Williams said. "We're going to need statements from everyone...but it can wait. I know this is a very difficult time for you."

Seth just nodded, to shocked to do anything else.

Brody handed him a card.

"If you find anything out...if Summer tells you anything, anything at all that might help us figure out who did this to her and her family, call us."

Seth took the card. His eyes were blurry as he watched the men walk away.

He didn't even remember walking back into the hospital. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan.

"Seth, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Kirsten exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

He just stood there unmoving.

"Son?" Sandy stood up.

Seth said nothing just grabbed onto Sandy as hard as he could. His sobs rang through the halls of the Er.

Sandy held him tightly.

"Everything's alright," he said reassuringly.

"No ,it's not," Seth choked out between sobs. "Summer's dad is dead."

Sandy pulled back surprised and looked into his sons watery eyes.

"What?"

"He was murdered."

Kirsten put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god..."

"When did this happen?" Ryan asked.

Before Seth could answer, they were interrupted by the doctor.

"Excuse me," he said softly.

They all turned towards him.

"How is she?" Sandy asked.

"She's doing fine," the doctor said smiling. She's resting very comfortably right now.

"Can I go see her?" Seth asked.

"Not just yet...but soon."

He nodded.

"So she's really ok?" Ryan asked.

'Well...she's doing fine considering what she went through tonight...I did find something while I was examining her though."

No one said anything.

"Well...what is it?" Seth finally asked, breaking the silence.

The doctor looked at his chart.

"You might want to sit down..."


	5. rain on the window

Ch.5

"Sit down? Why, cant you just tell us what's going on? What's wrong?"

The doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound so serious...what we found is actually good news, considering the circumstances."

"Ok..."

"As Miss Roberts had previously stated, our tests concluded that she was indeed raped."

No one moved.

"Is that the news?' Seth asked frustrated. "Because we kinda already knew that, and I wouldn't call that good..."

The doctor put his hand up.

"I'm aware that you already know this son...but there's more to it than just that."

"Go on," Sandy urged.

"Well...it appears that the attacker wasn't as smart as he probably would have hoped to have been...we found several traces of semen during our examination. Not only that, we also believe we found skin cells from the attacker under Miss Robert's nails."

"Well that is good news," Sandy said. "Now they will be able to catch the guy who did this."

"We've already sent the tests to the labs...the results should be back in a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Seth asked. "Doc, come on...what if this guy comes back, we need to stop him , tonight..."

"I understand your concern Mr. Cohen...but there's nothing I can do to speed it up. Believe me, I would if I could."

"What should we do until then Doctor?" Kirsten asked. "Can Summer come home yet or does she need to stay here?"

"She'll need to stay overnight...I'd like to keep an eye on her, just for a little longer. Tomorrow, if she is feeling up to it, she can go home."

"Home," Seth smirked. "She has no home...and she doesn't even know it yet."

The doctor removed his glasses, wiping them.

"She's a lucky girl you know," he said looking at Seth. "Her house might be empty...but having you all here tonight...I'd say she still has a home."

Seth gave him a half smile.

"Thank you doctor," Sandy said shaking his hand.

"Your welcome. She's resting right now...if one of you want to go back there tonight and see her that's fine...the rest should wait until morning, let her get her sleep."

"Ok."

He walked away leaving the four of them.

"Are you going to tell her about her dad" Ryan asked Seth.

Seth looked at Sandy for an answer.

"She needs to know...but I'd wait until tomorrow...she's a;ready been through so much..."

Seth sighed.

"I'm going to go see her."

They watched him walk down the hall. They waited until he was out of sight.

"He's going to tell her...you know he will," Ryan said. "He cant keep anything from her."

"I know," Sandy sighed. "I know..."

* * *

Seth crept down the hall of the Er. When he reached Summer's room, he slowly opened the door.

Seeing her, lying their, so tiny and fragile.

It made him sick.

Her eyes fluttered open. She saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she mumbled.

He gave her a tiny wave.

"Seth," she sighed. "It's alright, you can come inside."

He took small steps towards he bed. He reached over, grabbing the chair nearby and pulled it up next to her.

He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She smiled.

"No I don't...big liar."

He grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. The examine was a little rough...but hey, nothing's broken...I'll survive."

Seth looked away.

"Hey...what's wrong?" she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

should I tell her? he thought to himself.

"Seth...come on, talk to me..."

He looked at her, her brown eyes meeting his.

"OK, Cohen, you're really starting to freak me out...what happened, did the doctor find something? What is it?"

"It's nothing like that," Seth jumped in. He kissed her hand.

"Actually the doctor found evidence that is going to help us find out who did this to you."

"Oh," she sighed. "Well, I guess if every cloud has a silver lining..."

He bit his lip.

She felt his hands begin to shake.

"That wasn't what you were going to tell me though...was it?"

He shook his head no.

"Summer...it's about your dad..."

"What, could you not get a hold of him? He didn't leave me a number to the hotel he was staying at...he usually just has his cell phone."

"It's not that," Seth said, his eyes beginning to water. How could he tell her this...how could he tell her that her dad was dead?

"Well then what's going on...please, just tell me."

He stammered.

"Something...happened to him Summer..."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to here the rest.

"Is he...hurt?" she asked.

Seth sobbed.

"Honey, it's worse than that..."

Summer leaned back against her pillow. She heard him still talking...

_Texas...dead...missing..._

But she didn't want to listen.

"I'm so sorry Summer..."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I need to be alone Seth."

He nodded, getting up from his seat. He gave her one last look before he exited the room.

She looked out the hospital window. It was starting to rain, each drop gently hitting the stained glass.

Her father was gone. Her step mother was gone. She was all alone.

She took the pillow out from underneath her and placed it over her face, so no one could her scream...


	6. guilt, smiles and eggs?

Ch.6

Seth woke up the next morning, his body stiff from the hospital chair he sat in all night. He looked over to his left and saw Ryan and Marissa. She had come joined them later that night.

"You just missed the doctor man," Ryan said yawning.

"What? He was here? What did he say?"

"That Sum can leave later today...he just wants to keep her for a few more hours of observation, whatever that means," Marissa said.

Seth leaned back in his chair.

"Good...she needs to be home with me..."

* * *

Summer watched as the doctor feverishly wrote on her chart.

"Well Summer, I think I have all the information I need from you. Now you need to get that prescription I wrote for you filled as soon as possible, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded. "Thank you doctor."

He smiled at her.

"I'll see you in a week for your checkup."

He left the room. Summer looked at her self in the mirror. Her body was swimming in the clothes the hospital gave her, but her clothes from last were now official police evidence.

She grabbed her purse and gave the room one last look. This is where it all had happened...the police interrogation, the news about her father...

She's rather die then set foot in this hospital again.

She shut the door behind her and walked out into the hall, towards her friends.

* * *

"So, is she going to be moving in with you guys then? Marissa asked.

"Well, she cant go back to her house...Sandy is working on some paperwork as we speak to see what we can arrange."

"This has got to be so tough for her...I don't know what I would ever do if this happened to me." Marissa wiped her eyes.

Ryan put his hand on her back.

"It wont...don't ever worry about that."

"You guys, I think im going to go check on her," Seth said leaping from his seat. "You know, see if she needs any help."

Ryan looked down the hall and smiled.

"I don't think she does Seth...look."

Seth's gaze followed Ryan's pointed finger.

It landed on Summer, walking into the waiting room.

"Hey guys," she said weakly.

"Sum, I'm so glad you're ok," Marissa said giving her a friend a hug. "I'm so sorry about your dad."

Summer bit her lip.

"Thanks."

Ryan hugged her next.

"How ya feeling?" he asked

"Well I've been better...the doctor gave me some harcore meds, so I'm sure I'll be feeling a lot better later," she tried to joke.

Ryan smiled.

Summer turned to face Seth.

"Do I get a hug from you too Seth?"

He looked at his feet.

"After what I told you last night about your dad...do you still want one from me?"

She sighed.

"Of course I do Cohen. I always do."

He gave her a tiny smile and grabbed her, pulling her close.

She felt the tears burning her eyes, but she held them back. No more tears...at least not yet...she knew she would be crying plenty when the funeral came.

"God," she mumbled into his shirt. "I don't think I can do this...I don't think I can bury my dad."

Seth ran his fingers through her hair.

"We're all here for you Summer...you don't have to go through this alone."

She pulled back.

"Have the police found Sara yet?"

Seth looked at her confused for a moment.

"Sara? Oh right, the step monster...sorry I forgot her real name for a moment...uhh no, not that I know of...the police haven't been in touch with us yet today."

"Let's not worry about all this right now Sum," Marissa said trying to cheer her friend up. "Why don't we all go back to Seth and Ryan's house...I'm sure Kirsten and Sandy would love to see you."

"Yea, I guess so," she said sadly.

"Hey, you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yea..." she started. "I guess I just feel a little guilty."

Seth grabbed her hand.

"Guilty? Why?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been the nicest person in the world when it came to Sara...I know I've called her many names before...and now she's missing..."

"Summer, I'm sure she's ok. The police said she might have taken off before everything happened. Don't worry, they're going to find her."

* * *

Sandy walked into the kitchen to find Kirsten there...cooking...

"Honey," he choked. "What are you doing?"

"Seth just called and said they're all on their way home...I know they must be starving."

"Well that's true Kirsten...so then again, I must act...why are you cooking?"

"Sandy," she pointed a spatula at him. "I might not be some world class chef, but damn it, I know how to make scrambled eggs and toast.

He put his hands up.

"OK, ok," he said. "Can I give you just one tiny piece of advice?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"What is it?"

He walked over and grabbed the pan, filled with eggs.

"Next time you make eggs, try not to include the shell..."

* * *

The four of them pulled into the driveway. They got out of the car.

"Ewww...what's that smell?" Marissa asked.

"Oh no," Seth said looking in through the window..."Mom is standing dangerously close to the stove..."

"Good thing we made it back in time, or the whole house could have caught fire."

Summer looked at her friends and smiled.

Seth leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you smile," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, stroking his cheek.

"Thank you Seth. For everything."

"Anytime darlin...anytime."

The four of them laughed as they walked into the smoke filled house.


	7. at the funeral

Ch.7

Summer looked at herself in the mirror.

A week had passed and the bruises had started to fade.

She carefully swept her hands over her long black skirt, making sure it was smooth.

Her father always hated the color black...and now she was wearing it to his funeral. It made her sick.

She heard a light knock on the door.

"Hey," Seth said walking in. "Is it ok if I come in?"

"Yea, come in."

He walked in and sat on Ryan's bed. Well, it was Summer's bed now. She had taken over the pool house the last few days.

"You look really pretty Summer." Seth said giving her a smile. "I mean it."

She bit her lip.

"I don't feel very pretty," she said softly.

"What was that?"

"Oh...nothing."

she walked over and grabbed her purse.

"So, do I really have to go through this? Because, I gotta tell ya Cohen, I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it."

"Hey, come here a minute." Seth said motioning for her. She walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I know this has got to be hard Summer...and to be honest with you, I'm not even entirely sure what I should be saying to you right now...I'm afraid it wont be enough."

Summer grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to say anything Seth...just don't let go, ok?"

He wiped away the stray tear that was creeping down her cheek.

"Never."

* * *

The funeral service was short and too the point. Summer's dad never liked attention. 

Most of the visitors had already come and gone.

The Cohens, the Coopers, and Summer all stood around the casket, waiting for it to be lowered.

"Poor Summer," Kirsten whispered.

"I know, its tragic isn't it?" Julie said. "And her father? Who would have guessed he was into these types of extracurricular activities."

Kirsten just rolled her eyes.

Summer turned to Seth.

"I need a minute alone. Is that ok?"

He kissed her cheek.

"Of course it is. I'll round everybody up."

"Thanks."

She waited until they had all left before she walked over to the casket.

The police didn't give her many details about what happened to him, how he actually died , but Summer knew it was bad. She could see it in their eyes.

She placed her hand on the solid wood in front of her.

"Oh daddy," she sighed trying to stop herself from crying. "Why did you do this? Huh?"

Suddenly, she was filled with an intense rage.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "How could you get yourself into trouble like this?

She hiccuped a sob.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE!" she cried out before collapsing to the ground.

She feel to her knees, her face going to the ground She suddenly felt sick. Gagging, she coughed violently. It passed in a few minutes.

"That man raped me," she cried to herself rocking back on and forth. "He attacked me, and he killed you, and now I'm all alone. I have no one..."

She sat up and looked around. The sun shone in her eyes, a cool breeze hit her face.

"I will never forgive you for this," she said.

She stood up, wiping of her clothes, drying her eyes. She gave her father's casket one last look and walked away.

* * *

Seth was waiting at the car. He had heard her screams and it killed him inside. 

But he knew she should be alone.

He saw her slowly emerge over the hill making her way towards him. He could tell she had been crying but he tried not to notice.

"Sorry about that," Summer said wiping her nose.

"Summer, you don't have to apologize for anything," he said reassuringly. "Are you ready to go, you look a little pale."

She nodded yes, not saying a word, and walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"I told everyone we would meet them back at the house...they should be there by now," Seth said turning the engine on. Just then his phone rang.

"Speak of the devil," he said answering it. "Hey dad."

Summer watched his expression. His face grew concerned.

"Sure thing Dad, we're on our way." He hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Summer asked, a pit of fear forming in her stomach.

"My dad said the cops were out our house when they arrived home."

"What did they want?"

"He didn't say...

But he said we better hurry."


	8. a break in the case

Ch.8

The drive back to the Cohens was the longest Seth had ever been through. He kept looking over at Summer, her expression never changing. Her eyes just stared out the window.

Looking at everything they passed, yet not seeing anything at all.

He felt a cold chill fall creep down his spine.

They pulled onto his street. He could see the flashing lights already.

"Summer, look."

She didn't move.

"Jesus, they're everywhere," he said to himself, noticing the amount of cop cars that were in his driveway.

The car came to a stop. Finally, Summer blinked, coming out of her daze.

"We're here already?"

Seth walked around to her side of the car, opening her door.

"Come on." he said reaching out his hand. He grabbed her's and led her to the house.

Sandy and Kirsten we're talking to Officer Williams in the kitchen. Seth recognized him right away.

* * *

"Oh thank god you're home," Kirsten said jumping up and hugging her son.

Seth pulled back startled.

"Mom, what is going on?"

"Son, you remember Officer Williams, don't you?" Sandy said.

"Yea I remember him...ok, someone better tell us what is happening...you're all starting to freak me out a little."

Kirsten grabbed Summer's hand.

"Honey, do you want to sit down? You're looking very weak."

Summer just nodded. She was too tired for words anymore. Tired of people asking her if she was ok, if she needed anything.

The answer was always no...and the one thing she needed was just buried six feet under.

Instead she just said Thanks, and pulled up a chair.

"Ok, Seth said sitting down next to her. "Obviously, something major has happened, so if someone would kindly fill us in..."

Officer Williams smiled.

"You're a very sarcastic man."

"Well, it's part of the Cohen Charm...now please, just tell us what is happening."

Officer Brody walked in.

"Good, they're here. I didn't think they would have gone to the cemetery..."

Seth rubbed his eyes.

"Who is they? Am I invisible? Is no one going to answer me?"

No one said anything.

"Well, I guess that's my answer..."

"Don't be a smart ass Cohen," Summer suddenly said.

He looked over at her.

"How can you be so calm?"

She shrugged.

"What can they Possibly tell me that would be any worse than things already are?"

The men looked at each other.

"We actually have some good news...well, depending on how you look at it."

Brody looked down at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Miss Roberts, do you recognize the name Sean Baker?"

Summer thought for a moment.

"No, why? Is that the man who attacked me?"

"All the evidence is pointing to yes...we've checked out his history, turns out he does have a history with the local P.D...robbery, aggravated assault..."

"Sean Baker," Seth said through his teeth.

He had no idea who this man was, or what he was doing at this very moment...but he knew that if he ever saw him, he was a dead man.

"OK,"Summer said. "So why aren't you arresting this guy?"

It's not that simple." Williams said.

"Well then simplify it for me, "she said growing annoyed.

"Someone else was there that night Summer." Brody said. "That night you were attacked...there was a second person there."

She didn't move.

"No there wasn't," she finally said. "HE was the only one I saw. No one else attacked me."

"We found samples under your nails that didn't quite match up."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. "How can you tell they weren't from the same guy?"

"Well," Williams said, "they weren't the same gender for starters."

Seth coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"There was a women there that night Mr. Cohen."

"I don't understand," Summer said. "None of this makes any sense to me."

"Do you know a Sara Holbrook, Miss Roberts?" Brody asked.

Summer gasped.

"What?" Seth asked, grabbing her hand. "Who is that?"

"Well, I guess now you would call her Sara Roberts..."

Seth looked at the two men in front of her.

"Sara Roberts? As in..."

"My stepmother?" Summer whispered, the air leaving her lungs.

"Yes Summer...you're stepmother. We have reason to believe that she is involved in all of this."

Seth ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is insane..."

"Well it gets crazier," Sandy said. "It looks like Sara concocted this whole thing as a way to get Mr. Robert's estate."

"Are you saying she killed my dad?" Summer asked softly.

"We have reason to believe so, yes." Williams said.

"And the whole story with my dad, and a young girl..."

"Is starting to look like a lie..."Brody finished her sentence. "Sara and Sean are in this together...we don't believe any one else is involved."

"So what does this all really mean?" Seth asked. "Because I know there has to be more that what you guys are telling us."

"What this means, Mr. Cohen, is that there are two dangerous murderers on the loose...we don't know where they are right now, but we suspect that they are making their way back to Newport as we speak."

"Why do you think that?"

"To finish the job," Summer said, reading the looks on the cops faces.

"She wants my dad's money...

And the only way to get it is to get rid of me...for good."

AUTHORS NOTE

Wow, you guys are great with the reviews! I love reading all of your comments and your guesses on what is going to happen next. I just wanted to say, that I know parts of this might not sound believable...I know nothing about forensics and crime labs...but I'm hoping that you'll just go along with it! If it is way too unrealistic, I apologize...but hey, The OC isn't exactly known for its high believability! I hope you are liking the way the story is going, I have some Fun ideas for upcoming chapters. Thanks so much!


	9. staying or going

Ch..9

"I cant believe I actually felt sorry for that woman," Summer said, her teeth clenching in anger.

Marissa gave her a glass of water.

"You had no idea that she was involved in all of this Sum...none of us would have ever guessed."

"It just makes me so mad...and the things I said to my dad at the funeral..."she trailed off. The words, I HATE YOU still ringing through her ears.

"So, you're really leaving then?" Marissa asked.

Summer didn't answer. The cops had given her two choices: They could put her somewhere safe, in another part of the country until they caught Sean and Sara...

Or she could stay in Newport and be bait.

She hated both options.

"Seth really wants me to go...he's worried that something might happen if I stay."

Marissa nodded.

"I can understand that...I mean look at what they have already done...who knows what they will do next."

"But if I stay, then they're going to try and get me...and I want to be there and see the look on that bitches face when she goes down."

"So...you're staying then?"

"Absolutely not!"

The girls turned around to see Seth and Ryan in the doorway.

"Summer is not staying here," Seth said carrying a large duffel bag. "We're going to go somewhere where she can be safe."

"Seth, this isn't your decision," Summer said coldly.

He stared at her.

"I couldn't bear the thought of something else happening to you Summer...I'm too selfish to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Cohen," she sighed.

"Hey, the cops said she has time to think about it," ryan said butting in. "Let's not rush her."

"There isn't any time to think about it," Seth said. "We need to get you ouit of here before they come back."

Summer stood up, looking at her three friends.

"I'm staying Cohen."

His mouth flew open.

"AND don't even try to change my mind...its not going to happen."

"But Sum-"

"No buts. If I leave, they're going to find me anyway. Or worse, they'll do something to one of you...and I couldn't handle that. Not after everything else."

"We're all going to be ok," Marissa said. "We have Ryan here...he's got some street cred," she smiled.

Summer laughed.

"Thank you Coop."

"I don't know about this," Seth said. "I know Ryan looks pretty tough in a wife beater...and I...well, I don't...but that's not the point..."

"You're rambling Cohen."

"We're not dealing with some bully at school ,or the entire water polo team here...this is serious, these are real criminals, murderers."

"Which is why we let the cops take care of everything." Ryan said. "We don't need to do anything. They know what they're doing."

"Well it took them a week to figure out who was behind all of this...do we really want to trust them with catching the bad guys?" Seth questioned.

"Listen," Summer put up her hands. "I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of feeling sad, and lonely, and hurt...right now, I am too damn angry. So here's what we're going to do: We're going to let them come back, let them think they've won, and then take them down."

"Sum, what are you talking about?" Marissa asked growing concerned.

"I mean I want to be the one who gets them. And you better believe it wont be pretty."

"I'm afraid to ask what that means," Seth said eyeing his girlfriend.

"It means, Seth, that I am going to do whatever i can to make them feel as much pain as they have caused me...and I'm going to love every second of it."

* * *

Sara looked out the tiny airplane window. Sean was sitting next to her.

"You know what I think?" she said.

"What baby?"

"I think that this new plan of yours is fantastic."

He laughed.

"We're going to get that money baby. Once we get the girl...it's all ours."

"And it's going to be a nice touch asking the Cohens for a ransom...not only will we get my dear late husbands fortune, but we're going to get whatever we can suck out of that boyfriend of hers...it sure works out well for us that they are one of the richest families in Newport."

He sighed.

"Just think. In about 48 hours, we're going to be on our way to the Bahamas. The drinks, the sun...our own little paradise."

She smiled as she turned her attention back to the window. She could see the town below her. She laughed.

"Look out Summer...mommy's home."


	10. the Box

Ch.10

Summer couldn't sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Her eyes welled with tears. The guilt she felt for what she said at his funeral...it felt like a she was drowning.

She shuddered.

Seth stirred. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered into her hair. "What's wrong Summer?"

She sniffled.

"I said some horrible things to my dad today Seth. Some really, awful things."

"Well you were mad at him baby...you didn't know the truth."

"But now I just feel so...ahhh" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

Seth softly kissed her cheek.

"It's going to be ok...everything is going to be fine."

She shook her head.

"I have to go see him."

Seth shot up.

"What?"

"I have to go to the cemetery...I have to talk to my dad."

"Summer, it's the middle of the night...there are people out there trying to hurt you...I don't think sneaking out at 2 a.m is such a good idea."

"Seth, I have to do this. I can't live with myself for another minute."

She sat up in a frenzy.

"I'm going."

"Will you just stop and listen to me for a damn minute?" Seth yelled.

She faced him, shocked. Cohen had never raised his voice to her before.

"Sit down Summer," he said harshly.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"JUST...sit for a second. Please." he begged.

She sat down on the bed. Seth paced in front of her.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation," he said trying to calm down. "This isn't a game. You can't just leave, in the middle of the night..."

"Seth-"

"Listen to me!"

She bit her lip.

"Summer, do you understand how much I love you? I mean, do you really grasp it?"

She searched his face, confused at what he was saying.

"Of course I do Seth...and I love you..."

"I don't think you really get it Summer." He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, grabbing her hand. He gently stroked it with his thumb.

"You are everything to me." he said softly. "Everything."

She stared at him.

"I have loved you from the moment I first saw you...did you know that?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"You were getting off the bus. It was our first day of second grade. You had on this navy blue dress with a white ribbon in your hair."

"How do you remember that?" she asked.

He smiled.

"That was the first day of my life Summer. The first time I saw you, I felt alive. Don't you get it? I'm nothing without you."

"That's not true," she said shaking your head. "Cohen, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You're smart, and funny, and handsome...any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you."

He looked at her.

"I don't want just "any" girl Summer. I want you."

"You have me Seth."

"Then don't leave me. Please. Don't go running off somewhere, doing something that puts yourself in danger. If anything ever happened to you..."

She winced at the pain in his voice. She hated making him feel this way.

She leaned toward him, her forehead touching his.

"I love you Cohen. More than you'll ever know."

He gulped.

"But you're still going to go...aren't you?"

She started to cry.

"He's my dad Seth...I have to go."

He wiped his eyes.

"Then let me grab my coat."

"You're coming with me?"

He stood her up and pulled her close.

"Wherever you go, I go." he muremred into her neck.

She closed his eyes. She always felt so safe when she was with him.

"Thank you Seth."

He pulled back ,giving her one of his famous winks.

"What can I say, I'm too selfish to be apart from you...even if its only for a minute."

She smiled.

A few minutes later, they we're ready to go.

"Go on out to the car," Seth said. "I'm going to go tell Ryan we're leaving...just in case."

She nodded and left.

Seth looked around, making sure no one was watching.

He walked over to the closet, pulling out a large box from the top shelf. Opening it, he reached inside.

"I'm not taking any chances tonight," he said to himself .

"If anyone tries to mess with us...they're goin to regret it.

He walked out of the pool house towards his car, leaving the empty box on the floor.

He hopped in the car.

"Everything ok?" Summer asked.

"Of course," he said reversing out of the driveway.

"We are good to go..."

* * *

Sandy gasped, his eyes popping open. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kirsten asked rubbing his back.

"I dont know...i just have this bad feeling."

Kirsten sighed.

"We're all a little on edge...come on, try to go back to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent. It always calmed him down.

"I just have this feeling honey...something bad is about to happen."

Kirsten shut her eyes, not responding.

She didn't want to tell him that she had the exact same feeling.

Instead she just kissed him.

"Goodnight Sandy," she smiled.

* * *

Marissa looked at the clock.

3 a.m

She smiled as she looked at Ryan. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

"I'm not sleeping," ryan said, as if reading her mind.

"Sorry...you just looked so cute."

He smiled.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I was going to go check on Summer."

"I'm sure her and Seth are fine Marissa."

"I know that...but i'm still worried. I cant help it, it's the job of the best friend to be worried."

Ryan hit her with a pillow.

"Alright," he said defeated. "let's go."

They held hands as they walked towards the poolhouse. Ryan and Marissa had taken over Seth's room while he stayed with Summer.

Ryan opened the door quietly in case they were alseep.

He stopped.

"What is it?" Marissa said coming up behind him.

She looked around.

"Hey...where are they?"

They looked at each other.

"Seth?" Ryan called out, running towards the bathroom.

Damn it. he thought, not finding them.

"Ryan, where could they be?" Marissa cried.

"I dont know..."he surveyed the room. "Maybe they're-"

He stopped breathing when he sae the box.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh no," Ryan said grabbing it, looking through it. "Jesus, he didn't..."

"Ryan, what are you talking about? What is going on?"

"Seth took it..."

"Took what?"

He gulped.

"My gun."


	11. Let Go

Ch.11

Sara laughed as Sean led her through the dark cemetery.

"Sean, don't be stupid...we cant be out like this, what if someone see's us?"

"Baby, it's like, 4 in the morning...and we're at a cemetery...I think we're gonna be ok."

She smiled.

"I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. Let's just go find a hotel, we can come back here in the morning."

He shook his head.

"We have to leave the bait Sara...if we leave you're necklace by his grave, then Summer is going to know we're here...she's going to try and find us and thats when we get her."

"Why don't we just go to the Cohens and grab her if you want her that much?" Sara asked angrily. "What, was she not good enough for you the first time? You want her all over again?"

Sean sighed.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Don't act like you didn't like it Sean," she said. "I was there remember? I saw everything. You we're definitely having a good time."

He kept walking.

"I don't have time for you being a bitch." he said under his breath.

She scoffed.

"THAT"S IT!" she yelled. She grabbed the keys from his hand. "I'm leaving. Come find me when you're done being an ass."

"Sara, come on..."

"Leave me alone," she stormed off.

"Dammit!" he kicked the dirt underneath him. Now what was he going to do?

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Sara? Is that you?"

He slowly walked towards the noise and froze.

"Well what do you know," he whispered, a coy smile stretching across his face.

"If it isn't my little Summer..."

* * *

Summer held Seth's hand as she touched the headstone in front of her.

"I am so sorry," she said.

Seth lowered his head.

"I never should have believed those things daddy. I knew you would never hurt our family like that. It was all Sara, and I know that now."

Seth looked around. The gun in pocket made him nervous...too much power. He felt uneasy.

"And I don't hate you," Summer said. "I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it."

"Summer," Seth said gently. "We should probably be goin soon."

She nodded. "Ok."

She kissed her hand and placed it back on the grave.

"Goodnight Daddy."

Seth kissed the top of her head. "Come on...we can come back tomorrow if you want to."

She smiled and linked her arm around his.

"Lets go home."

* * *

Sean watched them as they began to walk away.

"Maybe Sara was right," he said to himself. "God, she's hot."

He laughed.

"I know Sara wanted to be here for this...but why wait?" He slowly started walking up behind them...

* * *

"I don't get how you could be so stupid?"

Ryan and Marissa had run into the house to get Kirsten and Sandy.

"I'm sorry Sandy."

"A gun? Ryan, how many times do I have to tell you about kids your age, who are stupid enough to mess around with those things?"

"I brought it with me from Chino. Old habits die hard Sandy."

"That's bull and you know it."

"Sandy," Kirsten interrupted. "This isnt the time to be arguing about this. Seth and Summer are out there, somewhere, and they could be in serious trouble."

Sandy sighed.

"We are NOT finished with this conversation Ryan, so you understand me?"

Ryan nodded and bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Marissa walked into the room.

"The police are on their way." she said. "Where do you think they could be?"

"I don't even wanna think about what he's doing with that gun," Sandy muttered.

"Should we go look for them?" Ryan asked.

"Don't even think about it," Sandy said sharply. "I've already got one son missing...I don't need my other son to join him." he placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Sandy..." Ryan didn't know what to say.

"I know Ryan," he said. "I know."

* * *

Seth saw the car and felt an instant relief wash over him.

He looked over and saw Summer yawning.

"Let's go back to the house...get back into our pajamas, grab a couple blankets, get all snuggled up under the covers..."

She laughed.

"I think that sounds wonderful."

He smiled. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"SETH!"

He turned around only to see a fist come straight towards his face. It hit, the impact knocking him to the ground.

Summer screamed when she saw him.

"Oh my god"

"Hello Summer," he said. "Remember me."

She bent down to Seth who was barely moving.

"Seth come on," she said trying to lift him up.

Sean walked toward her.

She cried.

"Seth, come on we have to go!"

He stirred.

Sean walked up behind her and pulled her up.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm, squeezing it tight. She whimpered in pain.

"You like it rough, don't ya?" he asked giving her a smile. "Let's go see what kind of fun we can have."

Summer felt her knees go week.

"Please don't," she hiccupped. "Please..."

He put his hand over her mouth.

"You're gonna have to be a little quieter if you don't want me to hurt you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Let her go!"

They both jerked around to see Seth standing here, bleeding.

"Seth!" Summer yelled.

"Let go of her."

"You want me to let go?" Sean teased. "Make me."

Seth reached into his pocket, pulling out the gun.

He pointed it straight at Sean.

Summer's eyes grew wide.

Sean pulled Summer close.

"You wouldn't shoot me. You wouldn't risk hurting your little girlfriend here."

Seth kept pointing it.

"I swear to God I'll shoot...let her go."

Sean looked at him without blinking.

Suddenly, he pushed Summer aside. She fell to the ground as he charged at Seth, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of him!" Summer screamed.

Sean was on top of him, trying to grab the gun. Seth was kicking him, trying to get away.

Sean punched him, knocking the gun out of Seth's hand. The both reached for it, grabbing it.

"Don't hurt him!"

She couldn't see who had the gun.

BANG

She jumped back screaming.

Neither of them moved. They were both just laying there on the ground. Suddenly, Sean stood up.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

Seth was still on the ground, a bright red spot quickly appearing on his shirt.

"SETH!" Summer cried running over to him. She knelt down next to him. "NO, no oh my god."

Seth coughed.

"Summer..."

She sobbed.

"You're going to be ok...it's ok, just hold on." She took of her coat and placed it over his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

Sean was frozen.

Summer reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked.

She didn't answer him. She dialed 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance, my boyfriend is hurt..."

"Hang it up," Sean said.

"We're at David's Cemetery..."

"HANG UP THE PHONE!" Sean yelled running at her and yanking it out of her hand.

Summer looked back down at Seth.

"Stay with me Cohen, just hold on for a few more minutes. Please, don't close your eyes..."

Seth could feel his eyes growing heavy.

Sean ran his fingers through his hair. He was going down for this, he knew he was.

Summer touched Seth's forehead. She could tell his breathing was growing shallow.

"Seth, look at me. Come on, just stay focused. I'm right here."

"I'm ...sorry Summer."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Shhh don't talk. Just keep looking at me."

She could here the sirens in the distance.

"Hear that Cohen? They're almost here..."

Sean looked around.

"Let's go."

She looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are. I'm not going to let you rat me out to the cops."

He grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Stop! I need to be here with him!"

He struggled with her as she tried to break free.

"Let me go!"

Sean slapped her.

"Just shut up alright!"

Summer was dazed. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders, and ran off.

Seth was paralyzed. He saw Sean carrying her away, but he couldn't move. His teeth chattered as he felt his body shutting down.

A tear rolled out of the corner of his eye.

"Summer..."

His eyes closed shut.


	12. almost free

Ch.12

"I think he's waking up!"

Seth felt a blinding light shine in his eyes. He squinted.

"Sandy look..."

Seth opened his eyes slowly. Looking around, he tried to focus.

Where was he?

"Honey?"

He looked over and saw Kirsten, holding his hand.

"Seth, can you hear me?"

He blinked.

"I'm going to go get the doctor," Sandy said leaving.

Kirsten sniffled.

"Oh honey, we've been so worried about you. We knew you'd come back to us."

Seth closed his eyes.

"What's going on? He asked hoarsely, his voice scratchy and burning.

"Shh don't talk," Kirsten said. "Just wait for the doctor."

Suddenly, Seth had a flashback.

_Shhh don't talk. Just keep looking at me."_

He gasped.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kirsten asked.

Seth felt like he couldn't breath.

"_Seth, look at me. Come on, just stay focused. I'm right here."_

He gasped for air.

"SETH?"Kirsten jumped up yelling.

Sandy and the doctor ran in.

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know, he looked like he couldn't breath..." Kirsten covered her mouth.

The doctor ran over.

"Seth, just try to relax. Take deep breaths."

Seth tried, but the images kept replaying through his mind.

"_You like it rough, don't ya?"_

"_I swear to God I'll shoot...let her go."_

"_I'm ...sorry Summer."_

_Summer...Summer..._

"Summer," he gasped trying to breath. "Where's Summer?"

The doctor messed around with his IV..

"This should help you relax Seth," he said.

Seth felt his breathing returning to normal, his eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"Mom," he cried out. "Where is she?"

Kirsten didn't say anything. She leaned into Sandy, burying her head in his shoulder.

Seth felt the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Where is she?" he sobbed.

Sandy closed his eyes.

Maybe if he pretended he didn't hear his son crying, he wouldn't have to tell him the truth...

"Why won't you answer me?"

Kirsten walked out, the tears pouring down her pale face.

Seth made eye contact with Sandy.

"Dad..."

Sandy just shook his head.

Seth felt his body relax.

"Just tell me," he said defeated.

"Just tell me where she is."

"I can't," Sandy whispered.

"Why?"

His eyes closed shut , drifting him off into a drug induced sleep.

"Because no one knows,." Sandy said sadly, before leaving to find his wife.

* * *

Ryan and Marissa sat in the waiting room.

"We've been here way to many times this year," Ryan said. "First Summer, now Seth..."

Marissa wiped her eyes.

"They're never going to find her Ryan. I just know they wont."

"Hey, don't say that," Ryan said. "They will find her Marissa, I know they will."

She shook her head.

"It's been too long..almost 3 weeks. They think she's dead, I know they do."

Ryan didn't say anything. He knew she was right.

He had overheard the cops talking the night before, about missing people, if they're not found within 48 hours, the more than likely never will be...

But he refused to believe that.

"She's not dead," Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?"

He sighed.

"Because none of us deserve that kind of pain..."

* * *

Summer looked out the window of the cheap motel. Her body was exhausted, beaten and bruised. She tried to close her eyes, but every time she did, she went back to that night.

Every time her eyes closed, she saw Seth there, bleeding...

Dying.

She doesn't remember a lot after that. Sean had used her cell phone to call Sara and tell her what happened. Sara came and picked them up. The next thing she knew, they were at this motel.

She had no idea what happened to Seth once she was gone. All she could was pray that he was alright.

She knew deep down he was. She felt it in her soul.

She looked over her shoulder at Sara sitting in the corner of the room, eyeing her. She had tried to escape too many times...now she was on constant watch.

"Whatcha thinking about?

Summer didn't answer her.

She scoffed.

"That stupid boyfriend of yours?"

Summer tried not to cry.

"That's what you're always thinkin about, whenever you gaze out that window...I can see it in your eyes."

"Well is that a crime?" Summer questioned.

"I just don't get it, that's all...I mean, your daddy was nice and rich, so it's not like you need the money."

Summer glared at her.

"Don't talk about my dad."

"I just don't see why you are so wrapped up in this guy," she siad defending herself. "I never saw the appeal. I met him once and I thought he was a class a loser..."

"Well you don't know him at all," Summer said hastily. "Because if you did know him, you would know that he is the nicest, sweetest, most caring guy in the world. Any girl would be lucky to have him, and he chose me. And it wasnt because I was pretty, or popular, or had nice things. It was because he truly loved me."

Sara laughed.

"You don't know the first thing about love. Look at you, you're just a child."

"I know that Seth I the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I think about when im falling asleep at night...thats enough."

Sara sighed.

"Suit yourself. If you want to waste your time with a loser like him, go for it."

Summer looked at her.

"Sara...I need to be with him."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me Summer. You know I'm not letting you go until I get the money."

"Then take the money and just leave us alone...please. I need to make sure he's ok."

Sara walked over to Summer and slapped her.

"You ungrateful little witch," she said. "I'm sending Sean out there right now to check on him and make sure he's doing ok...and this is the thanks I get?"

Summer stood up, holding her stinging cheek.

"You want me to thank you! After all you've done, you think you deserve my thanks?"

"YES!"

Summer grinded her teeth.

"You don't deserve shit," she yelled, before lifting her fist and knocking her down.

Sara fell to the ground.

Summer took off, running out of the room.

She needed to find help, anybody to get her out of there.

She saw someone in the distance.

"Help me!"

She ran towards him.

"Please, help me!"

The man turned around. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

It was Sean.

Summer fell to the ground.

"No..."

Sean lifted her up.

"I don't know why you keep trying...you know you're not going to escape us."

Summer looked at him.

"I just want to go home..."

Sean sighed.

"Give us a little more time. Once we get the money, we're out of your life."

She closed her eyes.

"How is he?"

Sean grabbed her arm and began dragging her back to the room.

"He's awake," he siad.

Summer stopped.

"Awake?"

"He woke up this morning...now that we know he's going to be fine, I'd say it's time to make a call to mommy and daddy, don't you?"

Summer smiled.

Seth was alive, he was awake...

They were going to call the Cohens...

She was almost free.


	13. in my dreams

hey guys! sorry it's taken me FOREVER to post the new chapter! Things have been crazy. This chapter is kinda short, but dont worry...I promise to make the next one 3 times as long! ENJOY!

Ch.13

Ryan sat beside Seth in the hospital room. Seth stared out the window, barely moving.

"So, the doctor said you can probably get outta here tomorrow...that's good news, right?"

Seth blinked.

"Yea, great."

Ryan sighed. He knew Seth was going through hell. And it killed him that he didnt know how to make things better for him.

He had never really had a brother. Not one that actually cared about him at least. Trey, his older brother, was always off, getting into trouble.

Hell, Ryan had never had a real friend until Seth came along.

"I mean, just think about it...this time tomorrow, its gonna be me, and u, and a whole lotta video games."

Seth smirked.

Ryan looked around. He saw Sandy talking to the doctor in the hall. He tried to listen.

"I don't want to go home."

Ryan jerked around.

"What?"

Seth looked at him.

"I don't want to go home. I don't want to do anything, I don't want to play videogames, or watch movies, or listen to music...not without her."

Ryan frowned.

"You cant keep doin this to yourself man. None of this is your fault."

"You see, that doesn't help me Ryan, because you know what? ALL of this is my fault."

"Seth-"

"I should have been there the first night she was attacked. I shouldn't have let her convince me with those big brown eyes to let her go to the cemetery. I should have stopped Sean from taking her..."

"Seth, you were lying on the ground with a bullet in your stomach. There was nothing you could have done."

"And now she's...she's..." Seth trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.

Hurt. Alone. Dead...

Every answer took the air out of his lungs.

"Seth..."

"Can I just be alone Ryan? Please?"

Ryan nodded and slowly walked out of the room, giving Seth one more look before he left.

Sandy stopped him in the hall.

"How is he?"

"About the same."

Sandy nodded solemnly.

"Things will get better tomorrow...let's go find Kirsten."

* * *

Seth looked around the room.

"I"m coming Summer..."

His eyes closed shut, drifting him off to sleep...

To see her.

She was there. Her long brown hair blowing in the breeze. She sat on the beach, smiling, waiting for him.

She always met him in his dreams.

"Hey you," she said.

"Hey you," he smiled back.

He grabbed her, pulling her next to him.

"I miss you."

"Miss me? How can you miss me, I'm right here."

He smiled sadly.

"This I just a dream. I wonderful dream. In the morning I'll wake up, and you'll be gone."

She laughed.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Cohen. So what if this is all just a dream? I still love you, just as much, is not MORE, than ever."

He smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

She nodded.

"Now, what are we going to do today?"

He thought for a moment.

In last nights dream they had sailed the Summer Breeze to Tahitit.

The night before, they had spent all day in the arcade.

"Let's just stay here." Seth finally said.

She smiled and nodded and she sat down, pulling him down with her.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Seth opened his arms as she leaned into him, Seth wrapping his arms around her.

He inhaled deeply.

"I miss the smell of your hair."

She laughed.

"Cohen, you're being weird."

Seth bit his lip.

"I'm going to find you Summer." he whispered into her ear.

She looked over her shoulder, at his face. Her eyes locked with his.

"I know you will Seth.. But first, you better answer that."

"What?"

**SETH!**

Seth's eyes snapped open. Sandy was sitting next to him.

"NO," he said loudly. "I didn't get to say goodbye to her..."

"Seth," Sandy said again, more strongly.

"What is it dad?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"You have a phone call."

Seth grabbed the phone confused.

_You better answer that._

"Summer." he whispered, putting hte phone to his ear.

He gulped.

"Summer?"

"Awww, sorry to disappoint you Sethy..."

Seth sat up.

"Sean..."


	14. money and blood

Ch.14

"Sean."

"That's right Sethy...the one and only."

Seth's blood boiled.

Sean was calling, they might actually find Summer.

Sandy sat down on the bed, watching his son carefully.

"Be calm," he whispered.

Seth gulped.

"Where is she Sean?"

"I don't know who you're talking about..."

"DAMMIT SEAN, just tell me where she is!" Seth yelled.

Sandy grabbed his arm.

"Easy, Seth..."

Sean laughed.

"Calm down buddy...I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Is she ok?"

No response.

Seth felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach.

"Just tell me if she's ok...please."

"She's fine Seth. She's right here next to me, perfectly healthy. A little banged up maybe, but no permanent damage."

Seth growled.

"If you lay one more hand on her..."

"Don't threaten me Seth...I'm in charge here alright? Now, I've called you because I am willing to make a little business arrangement. Is your daddy still there?"

Seth looked at Sandy.

"Yea, he's right here."

"I understand that your family has quite bank account Mr. Cohen. SO here's what I'm going to do: you tell your daddy that I want 10 million dollars by midnight tonight, and I'll give you back your Summer."

"10 million dollars? Jesus Sean..."

"No excuses Seth. 10 million, in cash. Meet me tonight, you or your daddy, I really don't care which one under the boardwalk by the Surf Shack with the money."

"But-"

"12 o clock Seth. IF you're not there by 12:01, she's dead, you understand me?"

Seth gasped.

"Let me talk to her."

"What?"

"I want to make sure she's really ok before I agree to any of this."

Sean grumbled.

"Ahh, hold on."

Seth held the phone close to his ear, waiting for her voice.

Then, like magic, it came.

"Cohen?"

Seth's eyes instantly swelled with tears.

"Summer..."

She started to cry.

"I'm ok Seth...really, I am."

"I was so worried about you...I thought..."

"I know...I thought you were too...that night when you got shot, I've never been so scared in my life."

"I know Sum...but I'm coming for you ok? I promise. I'll be there tonight."

She laughed, still sobbing.

"My hero..."

Sean grabbed the phone from her.

"That's enough. Now, you've heard her. You know she's ok. You know what the terms are. And I mean it Seth, one minute late, I'll kill her. Don't think I wont."

"I'll be there." Seth said sternly.

"And don't even think about bringing the cops with you Cohen. I have backup coming with me, and at the first sign of a cop, she's a goner as well, alright?"

Seth nodded.

"OK."

Sean laughed.

"It's been a pleasure doin business with you Mr. Cohen. I'll see you tonight."

The phone went dead.

Seth didnt move.

"What did he say?" Sandy asked.

Seth looked at his father.

"He want's 10 million in cash by midnight tonight...or he's going to kill her."

Sandy stood up angrily.

"5 million dollars? We don't have that kind of money Seth."

"What are you talking about? Of course we do. With the money from the Newport group, and my savings, we have plenty."

"No we don't. The Newport Group is useless. Your grandfather is filing for bankruptcy later this week."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry kiddo, but with your savings, and all the money from the house, and between your mother and I...I don't see how we can get 10 million by 12 o clock..."

"So we're just going to let him kill her? Is that what you're telling me?"

Seth jumped up from the hospital bed, this being the first time he had really stood since the shooting. His legs felt weak.

"Easy Seth," Sandy said, grabbing onto his arm so he didnt fall over.

"Don't touch me," Seth said. "We have to get that money. If we don't get 10 million dollars in about 9 hours, then he's going to KILL HER dad."

"Seth, I know, but-"

"No buts. I'm getting that money somehow. I don't care if I have to rob a bank to get it, but I am getting that 10 million."

Sandy sighed.

"Just sit down and let me think for a minute ok? There might be some stocks we could cash in, but I have no idea what they're worth. We can trade in the car, that's a nice chunk of change."

"Grandpa has to have money somewhere Dad. Even if the Newport Group is shot to hell, I know he has to have a sercret stash somewhere."

Sandy's eyes lit up.

"You're right...he does. I cant believe I forgot about it..."

Seth looked at him.

"He has one private bank account...he wouldn't tell Kirsten or me what the money was for...just that he was saving it for something really important..."

"This is important, this is Summer's life we're talking about here."

"You're grandfather is a very selfish man Son. He's not going to think that your girlfriend is worth millions of dollars. There's no way he would ever give us that money."

Seth smiled.

"Then we're just gonna have to steal it from him."

Sandy laughed.

"Now you know I don't condone stealing son...but when It comes to Caleb Nichols, I'm in."

Seth walked over to his dad and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

Sandy smiled.

"Oh no son...thank you. It's not every day I get to steal from the richest man in Newport."

Seth laughed.

"Now, Sandy said looking around the room. "How are we going to sneak you out of this hopsital, get to the bank, and get the money?"

Seth thought for a moment.

"There's no way around it. We're going to have to tell mom."

"You're mother isnt going to agree to steal from her father Seth..."

"She's the only one who could ever have a chance of accessing that account Dad. It has to be her. Unless you want to rob the place at gunpoint..."

Sandy gulped.

"Ok, ok we'll tell her. But promise me one thing."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Make sure she wait's until after we have the money before she kills me..."

* * *

Summer looked out the window, a smile beaming across her face.

She was free, tonight.

Less than 10 hours, and she would be back where she belonged, with Seth.

"Well, darling daughter of mine, it looks like we're almost ready to go." Sara walked in with a suitcase.

"Baby, I cant believe this all worked out for us," Sean said walkin through the front door. "10 million dollars...can you believe it? We each get 5 million!"

Sara walked over and gave him a kiss.

"See, Seany, that's where you're wrong."

"What?" he looked at her.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a gun.

"Sara," Summer said backing away.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I'm sorry Sean...but I'm afraid the party's over for you."

He lunged at her, but it was too late.

She pulled the trigger.

Summer screamed.

Sean fell to the ground, gasping.

Sara looked down at him.

"Stupid Boy. Did you honestly think I was going to share the money with you? I killed my husband for that cash Sean...that 10 million is mine."

Sean looked over at Summer, her hands covering her face. Blood had splattered across her clothes.

He looked back at Sara. He felt his body go numb.

"Bye Baby." she said, giving him a smile. "See ya."

She walked over and grabbed Summer, dragging her to the car.

Sean heard them slam the doors and drive away, leaving him alone, to die.

"That Bitch," he said, gasping, his last words.

The air left his lungs, his eyes closed shut.

He was gone.


	15. the best laid plans

Ch.15

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

Kirsten and Ryan had joined Seth and Sandy in the hospital room.

"Kirsten-"

"Sandy, how can you be standing there, asking me to steal MILLIONS of dollars from my own father?"

"Because without it, Summer is going to die," Seth said.

"We can find another way," Kirsten said. "We can't go through my father."

"We have to Kirsten," Sandy said. "Look, I'm not going to lie. The thought of stealing from Caleb is actually quite fun to me...but this about Summer's life we're talking about."

"What about Julie and Jimmy?" Ryan asked. "Surely they would give us a loan..."

"They have less money than we do," Sandy said. "Even if we combined it all, we would still be short...Caleb has more than enough to spare a measly 10 million."

"Sandy, he would kill me if he found I stole from him. Not only that, he would disown me, and possibly even fire me."

"Mom, what else are supposed to do? Sean said 10 million by 12...ok the clock is ticking. That gives us 8 hours to get the money."

Kirsten looked at her son. It killed her to hurt him like this.

"How would I even get the money?" she asked. "IF I go to the bank, he's going to have some kind of secret code to get into the account, and I have no idea what it could be. Unless he's there with me, they wont let me access it."

"Then we have to think of a way to get Caleb to the bank." Ryan said. "There must be a way."

Sandy smiled.

"Maybe there is..."

* * *

Summer looked at her reflection in the car window, Sean's blood covering her face.

"He might still be alive," she said facing Sara. "We should call the cops, tell them where he is."

Sara laughed.

"Summer, he's dead alright? Good riddance."

Summer looked at her disgusted.

"I thought you loved him..."

"Loved him? Please honey. I don't love anyone but myself...there's no need to."

"But all the things you guys talked about...going to Mexico, getting married..."

"Were all things he wanted to hear," Sara said finishing her sentence. "I didn't mean any of them. Just like I didn't mean any of my vows to your father."

Summer blinked.

"My father was a good man. He didn't deserve what you did to him."

"Summer, that man wasn't even living until I came along. I gave his life some excitement. He was happy, right up til the end."

Summer began to cry.

"You didn't have to kill him."

Sara frowned.

"Maybe not...but it sure was fun."

She looked over at Summer.

"Awww, did I say something wrong?" she laughed.

Summer turned away.

"Suck it up Sum, Sara said. "No one likes a crybaby."

"You're going to kill me anyway? Aren't you?"

"What?" Sara asked.

"Even when Seth gives you the money...you're still going to kill me. I know you are."

"You're a smart girl," Sara said smiling. "Oh Summer, killing you would be SO much fun for me. But no, I don't think I'll kill you, if they give me the money. Now, if they don't give me the money...well then, we'll just have to see what happens."

* * *

"I cant believe I'm doing this," Kirsten said, standing in front of the door to her father's office.

"We're going to do this because it's the right thing to do," Sandy said. He grabbed Kirsten's hand and kissed it. "We can do this."

Kirsten sighed, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Caleb's voice boomed from the other side.

"Well," Kirsten said turning the door knob, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Ryan, hand me that shirt," Seth said.

Ryan grabbed it, giving it to Seth.

"The doctor is on his way," Ryan said. "Make sure you look perfectly healthy so he'll sign the release form. And don't act suspicious."

"What? Me, act suspicious? Ryan, I am totally cool, don't worry about me..."

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Seth."

"Doctor! Hey, how are ya? How's the fam? How's the Business? Are you having a good day here at the hospital?"

The doctor looked at Ryan, who simply shrugged.

"He's just, uhhh, excited about going home today," Ryan said nervously.

Seth laughed.

"Yep, that's me...Mr. Excited...now if you'll just sign the release form..."

The doctor laughed.

"Already taken care of. You're free to go. But don't forget, you have to come back twice a week for physical therapy...and I'm going to get on you if you don't."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Seth said. "Thank you doctor."

He smiled.

"You boys behave, alright?"

They watched him walk out of the room. Ryan turned to Seth.

"Totally cool?"

Seth smirked.

"Oh shut up. Now come on, we have to go back to the house until mom and dad call with the money."

They walked out of the hospital towards their car. Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them.

"Mr. Cohen?"

Seth turned around.

"What the..."

It was Officer Brody.

"Hello Officer...what's going on?"

"Well, I'm glad to see they released you. You look like you're feeling good."

"Uhh yea, I am...I'm sorry, did you need something? Because I'm supposed to be meeting my parents..."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, "Brody said. "I just got a call from LAPD a few minutes ago. There was a shooting at a local motel...a young man, mid to late 20's..."

Seth nodded.

"Ok..."

"He hasn't been positively id's yet by family since the shooting happened so recently, but they found a wallet with the guys picture in it...It's Sean, Seth."

Seth didn't move.

"Sean?" Ryan asked.

Brody nodded.

"And he's -"

"Dead at the scene," Brody finished.

"Summer..." Seth muttered. "Was she?"

"No, she wasn't there...neither was Sara...now I don't know what her plan is Seth...but if you know anything, I need you to tell me."

Seth looked away.

Sean had said no cops, or he would kill Summer.

But now Sean was dead...

"Seth," Brody said again.

"I don't know anything," Seth finally said.

Ryan looked at him.

Brody simply nodded.

"Well if you find anything out...and I mean anything...we are here to help you Seth."

He smiled.

"I'll be in touch."

Ryan and Seth jumped in the car and waited until Brody was gone.

"Maybe we should have told him," Ryan said.

"No way. There is no way I want the cops there tonight."

"They might be able to help Seth..."

"Ryan don't you get it?" Seth asked.

"If the cops are there...then it's gonna make it a lot harder to kill Sara."

Ryan sat back.

"What? Seth, you cant be..."

"Oh I'm dead serious Ryan. That woman is as good as gone. After I know Summer is safe and sound, she's done for."

* * *

"You want me to give you how much?"

"!0 million daddy. Now look, I know it's a lot." Kirsten said.

"It's insane! Now look, I'm sorry that Seth's girlfriend is in trouble, but there is no way in hell I'm going to give you that much."

Sandy smiled.

"Oh I was hoping you would say that."

Caleb looked at him.

"What are you talking about."

Kirsten stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy," she said reaching into her purse.

She pulled out a gun of her own.

"Kiki, what are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"We're taking you hostage," Sandy said beaming.

Caleb stood up.

"WHAT?"

"Now grab you're coat Caleb," Sandy said throwing it at him.

"We're taking a little field trip to the bank..."

A/N: WOW, so I just realized that EVERY character in this story has a gun of their own! Haha oh well, sure makes for good drama! Keep reading and reviewing I love hearing your feedback!


End file.
